


Good Kid (Reprise)

by Cynder2013



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Lightning Thief - Rokicki/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Song Lyrics, The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynder2013/pseuds/Cynder2013
Summary: A reprise of "Good Kid" from the Percy Jackson "The Lightning Thief" musical sung by Luke Castellan.(Originally posted on fanfiction.net.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Good Kid (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics in italics are from the song "The Last Day of Summer" from the PJO musical.

Lived with my mom for nine years

Wouldn’t wish that on anyone

She was never all there

And she didn’t seem to care

Always screaming about my fate

Dad left me alone

Just with her

He didn’t check

He didn’t call

He let me learn

I hid in the closet

I tried to stay away

But those eyes always came

And those voices kept saying that “Luke, you’re to blame”

I didn’t do anything

I had never hurt anyone

I had always been a good kid,

A good kid, a good son

But Mom couldn’t take care of me

She’d scare me to death one day

I had been, had been a good kid

Until the day I ran away

I was alone, barely surviving

Dad didn’t help me

But then I had a family

Until Thalia became a tree

Camp has been my home,

If you can call it that, for years

And the gods really showed me they don’t want our tears

I did my quest and everything

I tried my best to help everyone

I used to, used to be a good kid

A good kid

But now I’m done

‘Cause our parents won’t take our sides

They just don’t care at all

We’ve all tried to be good kids

But they’re good for nothing at all

Yeah, they’re good for nothing at all

(“But they’re our parents,” Percy says.

“So?” Luke replies. “Because of them, you’re not going to reach sixteen. Most half-bloods don’t.”

“But you—”

“I’m one of the lucky ones. My dad still doesn’t care!”)

_I've been here since I was a kid_

_I did everything they ever asked, yeah I did_

_And for what?_

_You know this world will never be ours_

_As long as our parents rule over the stars._

_So I’ll do anything_

_I don't care if I hurt anyone_

_It doesn’t pay to be a good kid,_

_A good kid, a good son_

_The gods were never on our side_

_So I think it’s time we watch them fall_

_And soon you’ll see what I did_

_Soon they’ll be no gods at all_

No gods at all

I’ll tear it down brick by brick

Olympus will be razed

And if you join me, Percy

You’ll live to see better days


End file.
